Shattered
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: Liason and BrittanyLucky... AU Fic... Full Summery inside. Jason's back, Sarah's with him. Sarah has a plan, and it's tearing at Jason. Can Jason fix this, if he's the one who Shattered her?
1. Mental Fighting and Conflict

*!* Okay, This is a new AU fic. See, I have no real inspiration for WMTM or Survival right now. BUT with the new break up between Corks and Mr. Hot Stuff, I will be back to Survival in about a week or two. But sadly WMTM may be a month or so. My grandmother, whom I am close to has leukemia and will not be released from the hospital till around Christmas so, this fic and survival will have to satisfy you. Now, the actual chapter with this long author's note may be short and semi- meaningless. Sorry!…. 

Okay, this is how it's gonna be! Sonny and Carly met when Sonny came to Port Charles. 

Carly grew up there with her mother Bobby, and sister Skye (yep! She is not a Quartermaine or Chandler or anything!) Carly met Sonny and they began to date instantly. (Tamara Braun is Carly, 'cuz I like her way more) After dating for 3 or 4 years they got married. Michael is Sonny's and is 6 yrs. Old. Jason and Carly were never involved. 

Sonny IS in the mob!!! Courtney IS his sister, but Ric is NOT his brother. He NEVER was involved with Karen ( I think he was, but don't remember), Lily, or Brenda. Brenda dated Jax for about a month, but her mother came to town and shot her and her sister. Nothing else is different with Sonny… EXCEPT he never owned the strip joint or ran any drugs. (not sure if that happened either, I know the strip joint did)…

Jax and Skye are married, and happy. Not much difference here. Um… I'll get back to you, other then Skye being a Spencer!

Courtney is married to Ric Lansing. Ric isn't after Sonny, ever involved with Lizzie, and isn't related to Sonny at all. 

Jason works for Sonny in both businesses. He's been gone in Europe working and living with his serious girlfriend Robin Scorpio for years. A year ago Robin moved back. Alone. Then, her declared dead ex- boyfriend Stone Cates was discovered alive and quite well in Germany. Now, they live together in Robin's dead friend Brenda's cottage. No one knows what Jason's been doing with his personal life.

Elizabeth is Carly and Sonny's daughter and is like her mother, but looks like her father. Sarah is her sister, but has lived in Europe for the past 3 years. No one has really heard from her since she left. Sarah is the distant daughter, looks like her mother, but acts way different then her parents. Elizabeth wasn't raped, has dated many boys, but nothing serious. Never dated Lucky. Hangs out with Emily, Lucky, Nikolas, Gia, Zander, Sage, and Brittany. Nikolas and Gia are married, and Zander and Emily are. Lucky is a photographer who works in New York, but comes down on weekends. Sage is the daughter of Luis Alcazar and Brenda Barrett (before she came to town and died). She is Liz's age. Brittany is Lucky's fiancée and Liz's age. She's Zander's sister. Liz and Jason have no real history.

*!*!*  
  
Okay that's it.. Everything is right there… Now on with it!!!!!! ~!* 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Elizabeth Corinthos stood in her living room, in a slinky red satin dress and red strap sandals. And for what? Her dad's business partner, her parent's best friend, and Emily's brother. She was all dressed up, because Jason Morgan was coming back to Port Charles. For Good. Elizabeth sighed heavily and opened her door, waving quickly to her guard Francis who stood outside her door, and flashing her parent's guard Johnny a quick smile before entering her parents penthouse. The look on her parents faces wasn't the happy one it should have been. There were stress lines on their faces and deep frowns of disappointment. 

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" Carly stepped aside to reveal Liz's wayward, and very pregnant sister, Sarah Corinthos. 

"Sarah?" Disbelief, and irritation filled her voice.

"Yep, in the flesh!" Elizabeth moved over and hugged her mother and kissed her father's cheek.

"Oh, Little Lizzie! Are you still the good little daughter, always obeying, and never screwing up? Do you still live with Mommy Dearest, and Daddy?" Sarah's voice dripped sarcasm and loathing. Elizabeth lunged into action defending her family and herself.

"Have you noticed that I have my own place, Sarah? Just, because MY parents love me, and I'm still around for little Michael, doesn't mean you need to be such a bit-" Elizabeth was interrupted by Michael rushing down the stairs and running right into her arms. Right past Sarah. No one noticed the guest of honor slipping in the door and standing by the desk. 

"Lizzie! Daddy still won't let Mommy in the kitchen, but we're having spagetetti Are you here for the big dinner that Daddy cooked?" Liz laughed. Sarah softened her face.

"Michael?" Michael spun around in his sister's arms and looked at the strange woman on the couch.

"Who is she?" Michael looked up at his parents and sister and was the first to notice the guest in the corner. "And who is he?" Michael pointed at the man. Elizabeth stood and placed Michael on her hip and turned to look at the man, Michael had been pointing at. Carly shrieked and threw her arms around the man's neck and Sonny smiled, showing off his dimples. The man hugged Carly tightly, before releasing her and shaking Sonny's hand. That's when he saw Liz. He smiled and saw the blush creep onto her cheeks. Carly started the introductions.

"Michael, Elizabeth, this is Jason Morgan, and Jason these are m- I mean OUR children, Elizabeth and Michael Corinthos. Oh, and that's the oldest, Sarah. It is SO great to have you home!" Jason glanced at the blonde on the couch. She obviously hated this family, and Jason had no idea why. Elizabeth moved to shake his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Jason," Jason brought the hand that she offered to his lips and kissed it gently letting his lips linger there. Elizabeth's face felt as if it were on fire.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth," He gently lowered her hand to her side before shaking Michael's out stretched hand. "Hello, Michael!" Jason laughed lightly.

"I'm 6, and Daddy made spagetetti for dinner!" Everyone, except Sarah laughed, and no one noticed when she slipped out the door. 

*!* At Dinner *!*

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Jason and Elizabeth kept sending flirty glances each others way. Carly caught on to this.

"So Jase, where are you staying until you get the garage back up and running?" Jason looked up. Sonny had mentioned that the penthouse was occupied.

"I guess I'll go to Jake's," Carly shook her head no, and nodded slightly at Liz.

"You can stay with me, across the hall. I have more then enough room, and you know your way around already, as Dad has told me," Jason smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Not a Problem," Elizabeth glanced over at the couch to find Michael completely asleep. "I'll go put him to bed, then I'm heading back over, okay?" Her parents nodded and Jason watched her carefully lift the tiny boy into her arms and rest his head on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead and began to slowly, and carefully carry her brother up to bed. Jason was entranced by her. She was like a Greek goddess. The reason he had returned was forgotten and the only think in his head was Elizabeth. He was pulled out of his trance by a soft giggle. He looked at Carly. Sonny pulled Carly against him, and Carly put her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughs.

"Watch it Morgan, that's my baby girl!" Jason's eyes went wide and he shook his head as Carly laughed some more. Liz laughed at her mother and made her way to hug her parents. After kissing both their cheeks and hugging them she turned to Jason.

"You can come over at anytime. The locks are the same, so if you have your old key let yourself in, and if not ask Francis, okay?" Jason reached in his pocket and pulled out they aforementioned key.

"Actually, I think I'll just come with you now. Good night Sonny, Night, Carly," after hugging Carly and waving farewell to Sonny, Jason and Liz headed over to her penthouse. Liz smiled and waved at Max and Marco who were now on duty. They all quietly said their welcome backs to Jason as he made his way to PH 2.

Elizabeth smiled as she heard Jason and the guards sharing hello's. She'd be living with a Greek God. Her very own Greek God. Life was good, for now anyway. Elizabeth moved over to the pool table and racked it. Jason stepped into the penthouse he used to call home, and was beyond shocked to see his desk, leather couch, and same old pool table. 

"You kept them?" Jason asked her quietly, giving her his boyish grin as he grabbed a stick to play. Elizabeth hit two balls into the corner pocket and lined up her next shot.

"Well, they were here, Mom wanted to re-decorate, Dad said that you'd flip, and I love this pool table, and the couch is comfier then the one in my studio on Pier 52. So, here they are, but Mom re-decorated your bedroom," Liz missed her shot, and Jason knocked one in and lined another. 

"My bedroom?" Liz nodded and watched him sink another shot.

"The master bedroom is still yours, the room next to it is my in home studio, and the large room across the hall is mine. Got That, Adonis?" Jason missed his shot, and Liz leaned over the table, ready to make her shot.

"I go-" Jason was interrupted by a loud screeching voice. Elizabeth groaned and made her way towards the door, and swung it open. There stood a dark haired man in a suit, and a blonde life size Barbie doll. 

"Hey, Uncle Ric! So, Aunt Corks what do we owe the dreadful experience?" The blonde Barbie glared at Elizabeth, while the man snickered. Jason shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Muffin!" Max sighed with relief.

"Oh, Aunt Skipper, you must calm down! Your going to get stress lines, and Uncle Ric can only pay for so many face lifts, and botox injections!" Courtney advanced towards Liz and raised her hand. Jason sprang into action and stepped by Elizabeth and grabbed her hand in mid-air. 

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on Elizabeth," Jason spoke through clenched teeth. His eyes were cold, and his face like stone and without emotions. He released Corkey and let her fall back against her husband. 

"Who the FU-" That's when they heard the door to the other penthouse slam and they turned to see a very angry Carly,

"Watch it Blondie! I have a 6 year old in there, and I swear to god if you teach him that language, Sonny and Ric won't be able to stop me! Hey, Jase! Lizzie, Michael woke up and asked where you were, so go in and say goodnight and then head home and you guys can have fun, okay? Okay!" Elizabeth rushed in so she could say goodnight to her little brother, and Jason went back to their game of pool, leaving Carly, Ric, and Courtney in the hall. Elizabeth came out, hugged her uncle, kissed her mother's cheek, and went home to her Greek God, and her pool table. Elizabeth glanced at her watch and realized she was late for meeting her friends.

"Hey Jason, I gotta go meet Em, Sage, Gia, and Brittany. I'll be at Jake's for an hour or two, okay?" Jason perked up at the name of his sister, and of his favorite bar.

"I hate to be a pain, but do you mind if I tag along?" Liz smiled at the thought of him tagging along.

"Sure! She is your sister, and I wouldn't mind having you around to repel the loser drunks. Come on, Jase!" Liz grabbed her jacket and Jason quietly grabbed his keys. He felt the need to show her the wind. 

*!*Jake's*!*

Emily smiled as Elizabeth told them about her ride on Jason's bike for the umpteenth time. Emily squeezed her husbands hand and sipped her water. Liz was curious as to where Brittany and Lucky were.

"Hey Prince Nikki, Where's your brother and Brit?" Nikolas opened his mouth to answer as the missing couple came down the stairs and made their way towards the table. Liz laughed and was going to speak, but Brittany raised her hand to stop her.

"Shut up, Liz! Oh, who's Greek God is this?" Brittany leaned against Lucky as Liz raised her hand slightly. 

"He's living with me for now. He works with my father and is my parent's like BEST friend. He's Em's brother, Jason!" That's when Em noticed the looks between her brother and best friend.

"He's around your age, actually. He's a lot younger then your parents!" Elizabeth blushed and Jason lightly kissed her cheek, not noticing the blond girl that had just come down the stairs. Sage appeared with a woman and guy that Jason instantly recognized.

"Jason?!?!" The woman hugged him tight.

"Robin, how have you been? Hey, Stone! Glad to hear that your okay and all… Robin you must be ecstatic!" Robin nodded and moved to sit on Stone's lap. 

"Jason, I want to tell you some good news. I'm not Robin Scorpio anymore. I'm Robin De'vane Hayward Scorpio Cates, or Robin Cates," Jason talked with the rest of the gang, and didn't notice until Jake began to close that Elizabeth had fallen asleep in his arms. That's when he saw Sarah in the corner glaring. It was just the 3 of them in the empty bar, and Liz was sleeping. He spread out a few chairs and laid her down, before moving silently towards Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah? Are you okay?" Jason sat next to her, but kept his voice low.

"Your living with her?" Sarah's voice was cold and accusing. 

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you!" Sarah laughed quietly.

"Hurt me, Jason? I'd have to really love you, for you to hurt me. Do you remember the deal?" Jason reluctantly nodded his head.

"Yeah, you help me destroy Lizzie, and to get Lucky for myself. Got it?" 

"Whatever you say, Sarah," Jason looked over at Liz. "I'm taking her home," With that said Jason lifted Liz into his arms and took her outside and gently woke her up. 

*!*Harborview Towers*!*

Jason and Liz sat in his room talking as they had been for the past 4 hours. 

"I never really liked this room until now. It seemed to large for just me, but now it doesn't seem so big. Maybe it's because I'm so small and short. My sister Sarah is blonde, and tall, and perfect!" Jason knew she was tired, but could see the pain in her eyes. 

She had told him about growing up on the island while Sarah stayed in Port Charles. They had talked up him working for Sonny for the past 5 years. They talked about his accident, the Quartermaine family, Europe and Robin. They talked about Michael, the island, Courtney, her parents, Sarah, her friends, and painting. They talked about seeing the wind, and visiting the lights in Italy. They talked about everything, anything, nothing, and after they ran out of other topics, they talked about the weather. They laughed, she cried, they joked, they talked serious, and they just rambled. By the time they finally fell asleep, they knew everything about each other. They knew each other's heart, souls, and thoughts. They knew from their nervous habits to the rise and fall of the other's chest with each breath. Jason felt her stir against his chest and opened his eyes. She sighed and tilted her face towards his. There was a small smile on her face, and she wrapped her arms around him tight and snuggled into his chest. Jason willingly pulled her even closer and kissed her lips lightly. He looked down at the angel in his arms, and knew that he could have something good with her, and that he wanted to try it out. He felt the spark between them and he didn't want to put it out. Not Yet. Not for Sarah.

Sarah. He had come back to Port Charles to help her destroy her sister. To help her destroy Elizabeth. He came to get her Lucky. To get rid of Brittany. He came back to ruin Elizabeth and her best friend. All for Sarah. All, because they had been together for a year. All because she rescued him after Robin. Robin. 

Robin got the happy ending with Stone. Stone had been dead for years and years. No, he hadn't been dead. He was alive. He was back. He had married Robin. Robin had left him, because Stone's memory had begun to haunt her again. That's why he was stuck helping Sarah. 

Sarah. Sarah who didn't love him. Sarah who wanted to hurt Elizabeth. Sarah who only wanted Lucky. Sarah who didn't care if she ran people over, in order to get her way. Sarah who wanted to crush her own sister.

Her sister. Elizabeth. Elizabeth the angel. Elizabeth the good girl. Elizabeth the independent. Elizabeth the Greek Goddess. Elizabeth, Sarah's sister. Elizabeth, Sonny's daughter. Elizabeth, who loved her brother. Elizabeth the artist. Elizabeth, who loves to see the wind on the back of his bike, even if she'd only done it once. Elizabeth, who wants to see the lights of Italy on the back of his bike and paint it. Elizabeth who wants to paint the wind. Elizabeth, who doesn't have any ex-loves that would haunt her, or come take her from him. Elizabeth, that he had just met. Elizabeth, that he lived with. Elizabeth who was sleeping in his arms. Elizabeth who was happy in his arms. Elizabeth his little sister's best friend. His sister.

His sister. Emily, who bounced back from everything. Emily, who lost her mother. Emily, who was thrown into a crazy family while grieving for her mother's death. Emily, who fell in love for a wild man. Emily, who defends the people she loves. Emily, who got married while he was away. Emily, who was happy with her wild man. Emily, who can stare down trouble without blinking. Emily, who loved Elizabeth like a sister. Elizabeth.

His thoughts came back to Elizabeth. What was he going to do? He owed Sarah, but he didn't want to go against Elizabeth. Sarah or Elizabeth…

*!~ Okay, there's the first chapter. Long enough? Okay… Well can you review, please? Thank you! *!~


	2. Broken Christmas

*!* Thank you for all of the reviews, and Sorry for the wait. I think I put to much in the last chapter, but nothing I can do now. It was supposed to be a base chapter, but I put conflict in it. That was not what I wanted to do! Aargh! Oh, and Brit I am not copying you in this. Sorry if it seems that way. Oh well, nothing I can do now. *!*  
  
*!*!*!*!* Few weeks later, December 23 *!*!*!*!*  
  
"Jason!" Elizabeth whined to him, as Jason leaned back on the couch watching her pout and stomp her feet. Jason chuckled at the sight in front of him. She had been begging him since sunrise for him to take her Christmas shopping. She said that she needed to get a few more things, and that they needed a tree, lights, and tinsel.  
  
"Sorry, Princess, but until I can talk to your Father about business, I can't take you anywhere!" Jason smirked as she stomped her foot and pouted like a 2 year old.  
  
"Can't I go alone?" Jason shook his head no, and Liz stomped her feet once more and whined, "Why Not?!" Jason couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Because of your Father's business!" Jason couldn't count how many times they had this argument this morning alone.  
  
"Jaassee!"  
  
"Liizz!" Jason mimicked her.  
  
"You really find ruining Christmas amusing?" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and scowled.  
  
"I'm not ruining Christmas! I'm making you wait!" Liz stuck her tongue out at Jason.  
  
"Same thing!" Jason groaned and grabbed one of the throw pillows and smothered himself with it. He groaned again when there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth went to the door, pouting and answered it. There stood Brittany and Lucky.  
  
"Hey Liz, Hey Adonis!" Brittany pranced in flipping her dirty blonde hair.  
Lucky quickly followed.  
  
"Hey Brit, Hi Lucky," Jason sat up straight and smiled at the nickname he had gotten. It had started with Elizabeth.  
  
"Hey Aphrodite, do you think you can quit pouting and talk with your friends while I go talk with you father, and then I'll take you shopping. Deal?" Elizabeth's face lit up and she threw herself into Jason's arms. No impulse Control. Jason wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. They quickly released, and Liz kissed his cheek. Jason left, and Elizabeth laid on the sofa with a smile while Brittany sat at her feet and Lucky sat in the leather chair next to the sofa.  
  
"So, how is living with Adonis?" Brittany was eager, and wasted no time in asking.  
  
"Heavenly! He cooks, he listens to me, and he can read me like a book. Sometimes, we don't need words. Like you and Lucky," Brittany smiled at her fiancee. Life was really working for her and her friends. Things were going good. Good enough, to make is near perfect. And Close enough to perfect for a Wedding.  
  
"Lucky and I set a date. We're getting married in 3 weeks!" Elizabeth sat up and hugged her friend, and then hugged her life time friend, Lucky.  
  
"I am so happy for you guys! Have you told Emily or anyone yet? Sage is going to freak! Did you tell your brother? Or Gia and Nik? Am I the first to know!?!?" Elizabeth was beaming.  
  
"Thank you, No, Yes, No, No and No, and Yes you are!" Lucky answered her questions quickly and without a second thought. Jason slipped back in the door after walking in on Sonny and Carly in a 'compromising' position, and got the day off.  
  
"Congratulations, you guys! Poor, Zander! He's going to be Livid when he finds out that you told me before him. That his own little sister came to me and Jason first. Oh, I'll call them now!" Elizabeth moved to get the phone, knowing that Jason was back and she could go shopping now.  
  
"Freeze Aphrodite!" Liz froze in mid-step and smiled to herself.  
  
"But Adonis!" She pouted back at him.  
  
"Let them tell Zan and Em themselves, BUT you can call Sage and Dillion," Elizabeth scrambled for the phone as Brittany lunged for her. Lucky and Jason just laughed, but broke the fight for the phone when there were yelps of pain. Both girls hugged and apologized. Jason grabbed the first aid kit that was kept under the sofa. He carefully wrapped Brittany's banged and bruised wrist, and wiped at the cut that covered Elizabeth's right cheek bone.  
  
"Damn Aphrodite, you okay?" Elizabeth nodded. It hurt like hell, and she was biting back a few tears, but she wasn't going to make conflict. Not over a cut.  
  
"I'm fine, Jase. Can we go now?" Brittany was flooded with guilt and clung to Lucky.  
  
"Sure. See you later guys," Brittany and Lucky nodded and left. Jason grabbed his jacket and keys and led Liz out the door.  
  
*!*!*!* 5 hours, dinner at Liz's parents, tree shopping, and 17 stores later *!*!*!*  
  
Jason finally collapsed on the sofa after setting the tree up. Elizabeth was sitting under it sorting out all the ornaments, lights, tinsel and finally the angel. Jason remembered what Liz had said when he picked up the star for the tree.  
  
~!~!~!~ "JASON!" Elizabeth shrieked in the middle of the store. "We need an angel. To watch over us, and keep me sane when your working!" ~!~!~!~  
  
*!*!*!* After Decorating the tree and dealing with a mad Zander *!*!*!* "Aphrodite, I got to go. I have a meeting, okay?" Liz nodded. Not saying a word. His work wasn't to be spoken about. Jason sighed and left. Elizabeth looked up at the brunette angel dressed in lace and white. Without realizing it at first Liz began to talk to it.  
  
"Dear Angel, please do me a favor and protect Jason. I know that he's back after all these years, because my father can't keep risking his life, but I wish Jason would realize the risks and be cautious. I know that I'm not supposed to be involved in 'the business', but Jason and I have come to an understanding, and are really connected now. So, I'm just asking you to pull some strings and keep Jason safe. For me. Please."  
  
*~* Pier 52 *~*  
  
"Mr. Morgan, how nice to see you again," Jason spun around to be met with a gun and Faith Roscoe's face.  
  
"Faith, don't make me shoot you. It's so close to the holidays!" Jason joked at her, as he gripped his gun behind his back.  
  
"Oh, tisk tisk Morgan. I have the gun remember?" Jason's ears were filled with a loud bang as the world fell silent.  
  
*~* PH 2 *~*  
  
"You know Angel, There's this strong ache in me now, and my mind is screaming to run to him. Bring me sanity, and safety to Jason. Please! Take the pain, take the nagging thoughts, and just bring us peace. I know that my father prays to the heavens every time things get rough, or he needs some serious clarity, and that is how I was brought up on the island. But this time I'm asking you for help. Just help us."  
  
*~* Pier 52 *~*  
  
The burning pain shot through Jason's left side. He knew Faith was talking, but he could hear nothing, but the blood rushing and the pain screaming. His vision began to blur as the pain began to fade and all the noise started to stop. The raging heat that filled his body minutes ago left him. All he could hear was the one word that escaped his lips.  
  
"Aphrodite"  
  
He didn't here Max or Marco talking to him. Telling him to stay awake and stay alive. He didn't feel them lifting him into the car, or hear them calling Sonny and the Doctor. Finally, he recognized his penthouse, and Elizabeth kneeling by the tree looking at the angel. Talking to it. Crying to it.  
  
"Come on, Angel. Help me out, please. Keep Jason Safe. Keep me Sane. Bring us Peace. Just, Keep Jason Safe." Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. She turned and saw a bleeding Jason on the couch.  
  
"Jase? Adonis? Jason, answer me! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Elizabeth stood to face Max. She began hitting his chest and screaming as sobs escaped her. "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY?!" Max tried to stop the blows, but she only stopped when his voice hit her ears.  
  
"Liz? Stop. It wa- was Fai- Faith. N - Not Max," Elizabeth spun to face him. He was pale, and losing blood fast.  
  
"Jase? Was it Faith? Jason, you need to tell me! Did Faith Roscoe shoot you?" Jason looked at her and she knew, but she had to hear him say it.  
  
"Yes," Rage burned in Elizabeth's body at his answer. Faith Roscoe.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!" Elizabeth yelled as loud as she possibly could. She knew her parents could hear her from their living room. Seconds later, Sonny burst in the door.  
  
"Jason. You okay, man?" Jason nodded.  
  
"Daddy, Faith did it! Faith shot him!" Elizabeth sobbed from the floor next to Jason. "Papa, stop her!" Sonny's heart broke at the sight of his daughter. She only called him 'Papa' when she really needed him. He watched as Johnny let Doc in, and as Max tried to pry Liz from Jason's side.  
  
"Come here, Lizzie. Now!" Elizabeth's pain filled eyes changed to rage again and focused on her Father. She moved towards him.  
  
"How dare you! He's supposed to be your best friend! YOUR business just got him SHOT! YOUR enemy has almost KILLED Jason! Do you realize that Jason CAN die, and he's not immortal like you think? He's not a machine! He's a human being! If he doesn't pull through, I'll blame you. So, you better fix this! Got that, Dad?" Elizabeth hit Sonny's chest a few times as she spoke. Jason tried to get up as the Doctor finished bandaging him up.  
  
"Liz! Eli- Elizabeth, stop. Just stop. I'm okay. Come here. Please?" Jason tried to stand, but was failing miserably.  
  
"Lay down! Are you crazy?" Jason gave a classic half smile towards her.  
  
"Hey, Aphrodite, Calm Down. I'm right here, okay?" Jason's breathing was hard and he was sweating. The heat was filling his body again and the pain was dull from the shot he had been given. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling as Elizabeth laid her head on his stomach below his wound. He felt her tears hit his skin, and her breath was cooling his heated skin. He saw the angel as his eyes began to drift shut.  
  
"Don't die on me, Adonis. Got that? You can't die!"  
  
*!~ Hmm..... Do I see my mailbox filled with reviews? I hope so! ~!* 


	3. Broken Homes

*!* If you all thought that was bad, or that Emotionless was bad.... You better wait and read! Brit, you really rubbed off on me! Oh, and here is the disclaimer for the ENTIRE story if anyone cares. I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE SHOW, ANY QUOTES FROM IT, ANY SONGS, OR ANY ANYTHING FROM ANY OTHER SHOW AND YOU CAN NOT SUE ME! *!*  
  
*~* One Week after Jason's shooting *~*  
  
Elizabeth Danced around the downstairs setting up her easel. Jason was finally asleep on the couch, and Liz could get some work done. After about an hour or so, Jason's eyes opened to hear her singing along to some ridiculous hip hop/rap song that was playing on the radio or some CD that she had.  
  
"Sex is like math. Add the bed, subtract the Clothes, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply. See, I say Sex is like math. You Add, you subtract, then you divide and hopefully don't multiply!"  
  
Jason snorted at the words flowing out of her mouth. It was his laugh that brought her out of her trance. She flicked off the radio and looked at Jason.  
  
"You supposed to be sleeping!" Elizabeth helped him sit up, and sat on the floor by Jason's wounded right side.  
  
"What kind of song were you singing?" Jason smirked and Elizabeth blushed.  
  
"I was singing?" Jason nodded. "It's called Do your Math. It's by the first artist at L&B records opened. You remember Sage?" Again, Jason nodded. "It's her. We got this chain letter e-mail one day and it had something along those lines in it, and we began rapping it a little and there we go. You got the song. Ned went WILD over it. Turns out that when Sage and I get together and just act like petty Teenagers, we come out with some really good songs. Sage should really come over more after your better. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that it's adorable when you ramble, Aphrodite. Thank you for hel- ." Jason couldn't finish as the door flew open and Elizabeth stepped back as Sarah rushed to his side.  
  
"Jason? Baby? Are you okay? Who did this to you? Oh, I regret ever bringing you back to Port Charles. Sweetie, are you in pain? Do you want me to take you to a hospital or get a better doctor? Anything! I'll do anything! Baby, is there anything? Do you want to go home? To Paris?" Sarah ran her hands over Jason's face, hair, and chest. Making sure he was going to be okay. Jason grabbed her one hand and kissed it lightly to assure he was alive. Little did he know that, that was the proof Elizabeth needed to confirm her doubts. Jason and Sarah.  
  
"The baby," Elizabeth whispered. She walked behind the couch letting her hand touch the back of it. Long enough for Jason to grab it and see the tear pooling.  
  
"Aphrodite?" She shook her head 'no'.  
  
"The baby," She whispered again. She slid out the door and leaned against it as a loud sob escaped her lips.  
  
** Jason tried to get up, but the pain ripped through him. Sarah look at him full of compassion.  
  
"I'll get her for you. Lay down, okay?" Jason nodded as he clenched his teeth and waited out the pain.  
  
*~* Corinthos Penthouse 4 *~*  
  
Elizabeth let herself in knowing that Michael was at school, and everyone else was at work of some kind. She walked to the stairs and hugged herself tight as tears fell. Her niece or nephew was Jason's baby. Her Adonis. Why did it hurt? They weren't in love. They were just, involved. There was a light knock on the door, but Elizabeth made no move to answer it. It could be Jason though. Jason, shouldn't be walking. Elizabeth flew to the door despite every fiber in her body telling her not to.  
  
"Jason, you shouldn't be up!" Sarah pushed her way in.  
  
"Don't worry Lizzie, He's not. He sent me after you. Now get this, You and Jason can have your fun and all, but don't mess with what I have set up. Got it?" Elizabeth stood there and slapped Sarah. Hard. She marched to the door and right before she left, she turned to Sarah.  
  
"I really pity, your poor baby. It has you for a Mother!" Sarah stepped back as the door slammed shut. She rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes. She swallowed her tears as she went back to Jason. Sarah opened the door to find Elizabeth coming down the stairs with a duffel bag and a canvas bag full of paints, and brushes.  
  
"Hey Liz, Don't leave. This is your place, and if anything I should go. I'll stay at Jake's or something. Go take your stuff upstairs, please?" Jason painfully pulled himself up until he was sitting up.  
  
"No! You, and Sarah stay here until your better, and then My dad can figure something out. Lay down. Bye, Adonis," Elizabeth barely choked back a sob. Jason wasn't going to break this with Sarah. For some reason he couldn't.  
  
"See you later, Aphrodite,"  
  
"No, Bye Mr. Morgan," Elizabeth walked past Sarah and straight to Brittany and Lucky's.  
  
*~* Brit and Lucky's *~*  
  
Lucky groaned at the knock on the door. Couldn't whoever it was just come back later? He swung it open after Brittany fixed her shirt. Brittany ran to her friend as she collapsed on the floor, dissolving into tears. Guess This couldn't wait.  
  
"Liz? What happened? Sweetie, can you tell me what happened?" Brittany talked soothingly as she rocked Elizabeth's small form back and forth.  
  
"Jason... Him and Sarah.... She's pregnant! Oh, God!" Elizabeth sobbed again. Brittany looked helplessly over Liz's head as Lucky grabbed his coat and left. Minutes later, Elizabeth calmed down and told Brittany every thing that happened. Except that Jason was shot. Brittany was livid. She looked at her sleeping friend as she paced and ranted.  
  
"HOW COULD THEY LIE LIKE THAT? She's having his baby, and he leaves her alone here in town while he flirts with you? Oh, I could just shoot him!" As soon as the words 'shoot him' left her mouth, Elizabeth screamed.  
  
"DON'T SHOOT HIM!" Tears streamed down her face again. Brittany looked as her friend broke down again.  
  
*!* PH 2 *!*  
  
"I've got to get her back here!" Jason tried to stand, fighting through the pain.  
  
"NO! YOUR NOT RUINING THIS FOR ME!" Jason stared at Sarah in awe.  
  
"SHE THINKS YOUR HAVING MY BABY!" Jason screamed back at her.  
  
"SO, WHAT? IT'S FINE THAT THE BABY IS LUCKY'S!!" Lucky froze as he opened the door and heard Sarah's words.  
  
"Mine?" Sarah spun to see Lucky in the doorway. She nodded.  
  
"When you came to Paris to get some of Robin's stuff, and we saw eachother. Remember, we went out for drinks? Then, we went to your hotel room. Now, I'm pregnant. Jason and I never slept together, and I haven't slept with anyone since I was married to Ronald 6 months before you and me. This baby is yours," Lucky felt ready to puke. Instead, he ran straight into his future brother in law. Sarah smiled at how well her plan was working. She had just ruined to homes. Two Broken Homes. Perfect. 


	4. MIA

*!* One word.... Mayhem *!*  
  
** PH 2 **  
  
Zander looked down at Lucky, to Jason, to the pregnant blonde near tears.  
  
"Your baby?" Lucky shrugged.  
  
"It was before Brit, and I'm not sure. Sarah lies a lot. No one can trust her. She's Liz's sister. I want tests done, and I want my fiancee. Okay?" Zander nodded and let him pass.  
  
** Pier 52 **  
  
Lucky bolted from the penthouse and saw Liz on the docks. He could see the sobs wracking her body, and he could hear them choking back in her throat.  
  
"Elizabeth, you don't know the truth. Baby, come here. It's not Jason's, ya know?" Elizabeth's head shot up.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Lucky hugged her tightly.  
  
"No, it's mine," Elizabeth looked at him. He knew it wasn't Jason's. She pushed him away as she headed towards Vista Point. She never made it there.  
  
As Elizabeth turned a corner she felt a shadow descend over her. She felt the cloth cover her mouth and everything slowly slipped into darkness.  
  
*~* Outside Michael's School *~*  
  
"Hey, Uncle Johnny! My subistute needs to talk to you about something, can I wait in the car?" Michael looked up at his favorite guard. His eyes pleaded.  
  
"Sure, but lock the doors, don't open them for anyone, and STAY IN THE CAR. Oh, and no sun roof!" Michael nodded as he climbed in the car.  
  
It was easy to do. The needle caught his arm and the little boy fell. All within seconds. Way to easy. The man tossed the red headed boy into the SUV and dialed.  
  
"I got the boy. Is Jason's girl in the room already?" The man's voice was low and quiet.  
  
"She's here, and she's waking up. We've got a nanny all ready for the boy. Then grab the sister, and send the note and pictures. Stick to the plan!" The man's voice on the other end was cynical.  
  
"Give her a shot, or another whiff of that cloth. Keep her asleep!" The man disconnected the line and headed to drop off Michael.  
  
*~* Emily and Zander's cottage *~*  
  
"Zander! Can you get my prescription, please? And we need Milk!" Emily called from the kitchen as she drained the last of the milk into a glass, and walked into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You should sit and rest, Em. I'll be right back, okay?" Emily nodded and Zander kissed her quickly on his way out the door. Emily didn't have time to shut it behind him. The chloroform coated her lungs. Everything fell black as fast as she fell to the floor. Her kidnapper stuck her in the back of the S.U.V. and left to deliver the notes, and pictures.  
  
*~* Harbor View Towers *~*  
  
"SONNY! Johnny and Michael aren't home yet, and I can't reach Elizabeth ANYWHERE! Her cell just rings and rings, No one answers at Emily and Zander's house, and she is not at her studio!" Carly slowly walked down the steps to her husband.. Worry etched on her face. She walked right past Sarah, not noticing the eldest daughter.  
  
"Carly, Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing. Jason and her had a little argument and Liz stormed out. She's probably out cooling her temper. She'll be home, and safe soon. And Michael and Johnny probably went for ice cream or something!" Their attention turned to the door as they heard Max knock and open the door.  
  
"This was just delivered for you Mr. Corinthos. It was in an, otherwise, empty elevator," Sonny grabbed the manilla envelope and dumped the contents on the desk. Pictures of 3 un-conscience people lay there. Emily Bowen- Quartermaine Smith, Michael Corinthos, and Elizabeth Corinthos. Their families. Sonny read the note quickly and then read over it again.  
  
'Dear Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan, I must say that Ms. Elizabeth is such a lovely girl. Tisk Tisk for whomever has caused her this pain that she's in. It's left her defenseless. I could just...Do as I please. And Young Corinthos! Such a darling child. A spit fire, yes, but a sweet kid nonetheless. I must say that Mrs. Smith is beautiful, but Ms. Elizabeth is much more my type. Now, Mr. Morgan, Me and My partner are sorry to hear of your injury. Such a shame.'  
  
"Sonny? What is it? Sonny, your scaring me!" Sonny dropped the pictures and note on the desk and pulled his confused wife into a tight hug. His tears fell lightly.  
  
"They have them. All three of them. They want to take you also. I'm going to get them back though. Okay? Trust me. Emily, Michael, and Lizzie will be home safe soon. Okay?" Not Okay.  
  
"My babies? Sonny! They have my babies! God, Sonny!" Carly's knees gave out and Sonny sank to the floor with her as she cried. Sarah stood there shocked. She had come over to tell her parents that Elizabeth left the penthouse after fighting with Jason. Leaving all of her involvement out. Now, Little Lizzie and Michael we're gone. Someone took them.  
  
"Give me the note!" Carly demanded. Sonny shook his head no. "Damn it, Sonny! Give me the note!" Sonny reached over and handed it to her. Carly dissolved into sobs and tears again and let the harshly written note fall. Sarah scurried to read it, and tears pricked her eyes at what she read. They were practically threatening to rape Lizzie. To Ruin her. The tears almost left her eyes. Tears of sheer Joy.  
  
*~* Okay, That was horrid chapter, and I hated writing it. My writing will get better. No Flames*~* 


	5. Wearing Black

*~* This is going to be short. Real Short. Just to hold Brit over until my muse decides to like Shattered again. Aargh, but with Omally back, I'm sure it won't take long! LOL *!*  
  
*!* Penthouse *!*  
  
Sarah burst in the door. They had Lizzie! Poor Michael and Emily, though.  
  
"JASON! THEY TOOK THEM! THEY TOOK LIZZIE, EMILY, AND MICHAEL!" Sarah burst into tears and Jason sat up straight, ignoring the pain. "We got a letter and pictures as proof. They're threatening to rape Liz! It's horrid!"Jason was about to stand when his phone rang.   
  
"Morgan"  
  
"We have her Mr. Morgan, and she's waking up. We'll call with orders soon," A cynical voice came through the line.  
  
"I want to talk to her!" Jason demanded.  
  
"Fine, when she wakes. Stay by the phone," Click. The line went dead.  
  
*~* Some padded cell type room. *~*  
  
Elizabeth groaned. She had been lying there moaning, and groaning for 15 minutes. Waiting for her head to collect a single thought. Jason was shot. Sarah was pregnant with his baby. No, wait... It wasn't his. Lucky said that Jason wasn't. That Lucky is the father. Elizabeth finally sat up and opened her eyes. She saw Michael on a small cot across the room. He was sleeping. She watched his chest rise and fall. She kissed his forehead and placed her jacket over him as an extra cover. That's when she heard a small moan. She spun towards the sound. Emily. Elizabeth rushed over to her friend.   
  
"It's okay, Em. Take a deep breath, and stay still. It's Elizabeth. Deep Breaths. Good. I'm going to figure this out. Okay, slowly sit now. Slow. Slow. Good. Can you open your eyes?" Emily did so, and panic filled them. "Shh.. It's okay, Em. I'll figure this out, and we'll be okay. We always are when we get in these messes, huh?" Em nodded and groaned again. "Lay back down. Just close your eyes and take deep breaths. Your head will clear shortly. Trust me!" Emily laid down and followed Liz's orders. "They have us, Em. You, Michael, and Me. We'll figure this out. I promise, we'll get out of this one. Feeling better?" Emily nodded with a yawn. Within a few minutes, Emily was asleep again. That when a man dressed in complete black came in the room.  
  
"Miss. Corinthos, Pleasure to have met you acquaintance!" The voice attached to the body, was cynical and eerie. It made shivers run up and down Liz's spine.  
  
"Screw You!" Elizabeth spat back at him.  
  
"Mr. Morgan won't open negotiations until he knows that you are okay, so we're going to call. Your going to tell him your fine, and then I'll take care of the rest. Got that?" Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Dial away, 'napper man!" Elizabeth waited as he dialed. She grabbed the phone and held her breath.  
  
"Morgan," Jason's voice was filled with anger, pain, and irritation.  
  
"Jason Save Me!" Elizabeth's voice filled with pain, fear, and panic. Then, the line went dead. 


	6. Devastated Calls

*~* This is going to be short. Real Short. Just to hold Brit over until my muse decides to like Shattered again. Aargh, but with Omally back, I'm sure it won't take long! LOL *!*

*!* Penthouse *!*

Sarah burst in the door. They had Lizzie! Poor Michael and Emily, though.

"JASON! THEY TOOK THEM! THEY TOOK LIZZIE, EMILY, AND MICHAEL!" Sarah burst into tears and Jason sat up straight, ignoring the pain. "We got a letter and pictures as proof. They're threatening to rape Liz! It's horrid!" Jason was about to stand when his phone rang. 

"Morgan"

"We have her Mr. Morgan, and she's waking up. We'll call with orders soon," A cynical voice came through the line.

"I want to talk to her!" Jason demanded.

"Fine, when she wakes. Stay by the phone," Click. The line went dead.

*~* Some padded cell type room. *~*

Elizabeth groaned. She had been lying there moaning, and groaning for 15 minutes. Waiting for her head to collect a single thought. Jason was shot. Sarah was pregnant with his baby. No, wait... It wasn't his. Lucky said that Jason wasn't. That Lucky is the father. Elizabeth finally sat up and opened her eyes. She saw Michael on a small cot across the room. He was sleeping. She watched his chest rise and fall. She kissed his forehead and placed her jacket over him as an extra cover. That's when she heard a small moan. She spun towards the sound. Emily. Elizabeth rushed over to her friend. 

"It's okay, Em. Take a deep breath, and stay still. It's Elizabeth. Deep Breaths. Good. I'm going to figure this out. Okay, slowly sit now. Slow. Slow. Good. Can you open your eyes?" Emily did so, and panic filled them. "Shh.. It's okay, Em. I'll figure this out, and we'll be okay. We always are when we get in these messes, huh?" Em nodded and groaned again. "Lay back down. Just close your eyes and take deep breaths. Your head will clear shortly. Trust me!" Emily laid down and followed Liz's orders. "They have us, Em. You, Michael, and Me. We'll figure this out. I promise, we'll get out of this one. Feeling better?" Emily nodded with a yawn. Within a few minutes, Emily was asleep again. That when a man dressed in complete black came in the room.

"Miss. Corinthos, Pleasure to have met you acquaintance!" The voice attached to the body, was cynical and eerie. It made shivers run up and down Liz's spine.

"Screw You!" Elizabeth spat back at him.

"Mr. Morgan won't open negotiations until he knows that you are okay, so we're going to call. Your going to tell him your fine, and then I'll take care of the rest. Got that?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Dial away, 'napper man!" Elizabeth waited as he dialed. She grabbed the phone and held her breath.

"Morgan," Jason's voice was filled with anger, pain, and irritation.

"Jason Save Me!" Elizabeth's voice filled with pain, fear, and panic. Then, the line went dead.

~*~ Sorry it was so short, but I had to leave it like this. ~*~


End file.
